Dark Ocean
by Seine
Summary: Okay, here it goes: Hikari and Ken are getting sick of Takeru and Daisuke fighting, and they end up yelling at them. Then Hikari and Ken are shot by arrows and pulled into the Dark Ocean.Chapter 7up!Edited. What's with Miyako? She's a hero now.
1. Dark Ocean

_**The Dark Ocean**_

_**   
ELP: Okay, cruddy name, but deal with it. I Don't own digimon, and neither does my friend Sammy.**_

_**  
Sammy: YEAH! So don't sue. Now, if you do not like Kenari, don't read this fic. Okay, so no flames about that.**_

_**  
ELP: Yeah.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken and the DD stood at the edge of a dark forest. Cody frowned.

  
" Why does it always have to be a dark forest? Why can't it ever be a nice sunny lake, or something?" Cody asked no one. Ken sighed and examined the area. Great, he thought. It was dark, murky, and his 3 friends were in an argument, or at least they were really mad at each other. Hikari was really sick of Takeru and Daisuke fighting over her, and was obviously holding the urge to punch them both in the face and yell at them. Miyako walked over with Hikari, away from Takeru and Daisuke. Hikari sighed.

  
" Why this, why now?" She asked Miyako. Miyako shook her head.

  
" Because they both have really thick heads." Miyako answered. The corners of Ken's mouth twitched, but that was it. He sighed and groaned, putting a hand on the side of his temple. He rubbed irritably, hating the serious migraine coming on from listening to his two friends yell and argue with each other. It got worse as the fight progressed. Hikari stared at Ken for a moment. She turned around like Miyako and Cody did to see. Ken didn't bother.

  
" No, Takeru, she's mine!" Daisuke growled in Takeru's face. Takeru got angrier.

  
" She's not an item of possession, she's a human girl, not yours!" He yelled back. Ken's migraine was killing him. If he didn't do something, his head felt like it would bust open. It got worse, and worse, the fight and the migraine. Ken couldn't take it. He whirled around and yelled at the same time as Hikari did,

  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!!??!!!!!"Hikari and Ken yelled. The boys silenced as they heard the two yells of complete anger. Ken's face was pretty angry, but he was trying to keep it down. Hikari was demonic. They had quite a reason to silence, and be afraid. Miyako leaned over to Cody.

  
" Be afraid, be very afraid." Cody nodded, freaked out a bit at Hikari more then Ken. Ken staggered a bit, before standing straight again. Yelling at them only made it worse, and his head couldn't take much more. Then he would collapse, worry his family and friends, and probable get shoved in a psycho ward. He sighed.

  
" Guys, let's just stop fighting. There's really no reason for it, and I think we should try to hide and sneak around, and not alert Aruikennimon, or any henchmen she's got." Ken made an excuse, and it worked. The boys stopped fighting, and they got moving.  
Once in the forest, it was hard to see, and the fact that they were lost was not helping. And then it started again.  
"Daisuke, I told you we should have gone right!" Takeru yelled angrily. Daisuke snorted.  
" Well, even if you did, we'd still be lost!" He yelled back. In a few moments of yelling, they were at each others throats over Hikari. Ken covered both ears, and started to shake in anger. They were going to end up making him collapse, maybe even scream in pain. With all the power he could muster, he whirled around and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
" _**WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP FIGHTING**_!!!!!!!!???!" Everyone stared at the angry boy. Ken was panting in pain, and he was red from yelling. His migraine was going away, and he was calming down. Daisuke and Takeru blinked. They let go of each others shirts, witch had been choking each other out. Hikari raised an eyebrow, silently thanking him, and making a reminder to thank Ken. Miyako snickered under her hand at the two boys expressions. Both were shocked, confused, and really scared. Ken stopped panting, regained his normal color, and sighed sadly.

  
" Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Sorry, but please would you stop fighting. I'm getting sick of-AAAHH!!!!!!" Ken couldn't finish, because something stabbed into his chest at high speeds. He looked down, and saw that an arrow had just been shot into his chest. It was all black, and had a smell to it. Blood started flowing from the wound, dying his shirt red, and his T-shirt underneath red, as well. Hikari screamed a bit as an arrow just like it plunged into her arm, like a needle. Ken felt woozy, and everything was all groggy and unfocused. Ken collapsed, not from pain, but from a drug of some sort. Hikari collapsed also, the drug taking effect. Everything was black for them. The DD watched them blink in an out of the forest. They all of a sudden disappear all together. The DD ran out of the forest with their digimon, plus Wormmon and Gatomon.  
  
  
Hikari slowly awoke in a cave, by a burning fire. She got up, and found a grey piece of fabric on her arm as a bandage. Hikari looked around, and spotted an arrow, with a bit of blood on it. It was the one that was in her arm before. She looked deeper into the cave, and found a figure crouching against the wall. It was Ken. His back was against the wall, and his normal shirt was off, letting a white T-shirt show. It was covered in blood. Hikari looked at her wound, and then at Ken's laid out shirt. A chunk from his sleeve was missing. In fact, the whole sleeve below the shoulder was gone, used as a bandage for her. She smiled. The smile faded as she walked closer. Ken's head was pressed against the wall, and he was trying to pull the arrow from his chest, without taking his shirt off. It was also deeper then her wound had been, so it was harder to pull out. The arrow was also in a bad angle, and Ken couldn't get it out without help. Plus, he was weak from the drug that still had to wear off. Hikari walked over to him. Ken looked up, startled. She bent down beside him, and stared him in the face.

  
" So, why?" She asked suddenly. Ken grunted as he tried again at the arrow, but it wouldn't budge. The drug was still running out of the arrow into him, but not as strong as it was before, and couldn't knock him out again. He looked her straight in the eye.

  
" Why what?" He asked. Hikari smiled.

  
" Why did you yell at Takeru and Daisuke? I mean, you never usually. And thank you for yelling. I'm really getting sick of them on my tail all the time. I only like them as friends, and they think every time I smile at them, it's a hint. God, you'd think that they'd get it through their thick heads.." Ken smiled. The he sighed.

  
" Well, actually, I yelled because, 1) I am getting sick of them fighting, 2) I was getting a really bad migraine, and 3) I was having a bad day already." Ken counted on his fingers as he spoke, ticking off the reasons. Hikari laughed. Ken smiled a little at her.

  
" So, do you need any help, Ken?" Hikari asked, staring at the arrow, and how he kept pulling at it, trying to get it to come out. He sighed.

  
" Um, sure, Hikari, if you'd like." Hikari laughed. He raised an eyebrow. 

  
" Ken, for you, just call me Kari. I only give my nickname to my really good friends, so just call me that. Anyway, let me have a look. And I can't do that through your shirt, Ken." Ken went red in the face, causing Kari to giggle uncontrollably. Ken sighed, and slowly pried off the shirt, pulling the arrow through the hole. Kari just stared a while. Ken was really built good. For a guy his size, this was surprising. Kari could actually see clearly where his muscles were. Ken had really strong stomach muscles, and he was flat. The arrow was dug deep into his right pectoral. Ken looked away from her.

  
" Okay, let's get that arrow out." Kari said as she closed her hands around the arrow, and pulled. Ken's hands clenched into fists. It was painful, getting an arrow ripped out of you. After 3 tries, Kari flew back with the arrow in hand. Ken was relived that it was gone. He put a hand on the bleeding wound, and was just about to put his shirt back on, when Kari came over and grabbed his hand, land lifted it from the wound. 

Ken stared as she used his old shirt, and cleaned the wound. It was deep. Kari tore a sleeve off of his grey shirt, and wrapped it around his right shoulder, right around the armpit and where the neck muscles started. From there, she tore a strip of his grey shirt, and attached it with a knot to the original strip, and carried it left, over the wound, and attached it to his belt. Then Kari tore another strip, and attached that to the last strip, and then brought it around his waist, attaching it around his right side to the original. The wound was sealed. Ken could move his arm, and he was half covered, at least. Kari smiled and nodded. Ken dove for his white shirt, and put it on like lightning. It still had a lot of blood on it, but he was covered. Kari laughed. They walked back to the fire in the cave. They sat down side by side. Ken sighed, and looked at Kari.

  
" Kari, we're back in the Dark Ocean. Somehow, those arrows brought us here. And now I don't know how to get back. And we're alone. I'm sorry." Kari sighed, and looked back up at Ken, who had his head lowered. She put a hand on his shoulder.

  
" Ken, it's bad that we're in the Dark Ocean, but you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." Ken looked up a bit at Kari. Her eyes were a little watery, but she was smiling. He smiled back, his eyes a little wet, too. She shivered, and moved closer to him. Ken was stunned, but then figured it was survival. He wrapped a wary arm around her, trying to get her to warm up. For some reason he couldn't figure out, Kari rested her head against his chest, and wrapped her long arms around his waist and back. He had no idea what was going on. 

He only did what he thought was right: He very warily put a hand on her hand, trying not to be invading. Kari looked up at him, and gave him the weirdest and last thing he thought he would ever get from anyone that knew his past and him: She leaned up, and planted a small kiss on his lips. Then she curled up in his arms, same position, and fell asleep. Ken was dumbstruck. He raised a shaky hand and touched the place she kissed him. He pinched himself, and found it was real. Ken sighed and put his hand back on hers, letting his head droop down above hers, and they fell asleep like that, not aware of what would happen the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: CLIFFY!!! I hope someone reads this, it took me a long time...  
Sammy: Yeah....R&R!!!! **_


	2. Arrow

**_The Dark Ocean_**

**_  
_**

ELP: Okay, cruddy title, but don't sue. I don't own digimon, and neither does my friend, Sammy.

  
Sammy: Yeah, whatever. If you do not like Kenari, do not read anymore. But, then again, we posted the same warning on the last chapter, so I don't think it will make much of a difference now.

  
ELP: Yeah.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kari slowly awoke in about 4 hours. She looked up, and saw the sleeping Ken, his head leaning over her. Ken's hair was down around his face like a curtain. Kari moved up, and planted a kiss on his lips again. Ken's eyes snapped open, wondering what was being pressed against his lips. He didn't even have to look around. Kari was still kissing him, and when he was sure where he was, he kissed back against her. Kari smiled and broke the kiss, leaving Ken panting a little in shock. Kari raised an eyebrow and eased herself out of his arms, and sat straight beside him. She had the case of bed head that she hated, but it wasn't even bed head, more like arm head. She laughed at Ken's shocked expression. Ken touched his lips. He stared straight at her.

  
" D-Did you just kiss me?" Ken asked, trying to find out what just happened. Kari nodded, giggling a bit. Ken smiled, still wary. Then he frowned a bit, letting his face drop.

  
" Wait, then I just got myself involved with others. Not expected." Ken murmered. Then he gasped.

  
" I GOT IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL THIS!!!!! DAISUKE AND TAKERU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!" Kari burst out laughing, pounding the ground in laughter, watching Ken and his very scared face. 

  
" And if they try, I'll punch them both in the face and yell at them, proper or not." Ken laughed a while, obviously for the first time in a while. They stayed smiling. Ken stood up, helping Kari up as well. They walked out of the cave, and into the open. Ken choked on a sob. The ocean was gleaming like it had the day he turned evil. They sky was not lit up by sunlight, but by the reflection of the water. All the land was grey, black and dark. Kari just stared at Ken. She was not effected as badly as he was, that was for sure. She put a hand on his shoulder, and grabbed his hand in hers. Ken faced Kari, eye to watery eye.

  
" Ken, don't give in. We'll find a way out of this dreadful place, don't worry." Ken smiled at Kari. She was a lot stronger then him. A roar erupted from behind Ken. They whirled around and faced the thing Ken hated the most: The Digimon Kaiser. Kari gasped, and Ken's teeth clenched, eying the whip.

  
" So, we meet again, pathetic fool. You could have won. And you would have, too, if it wasn't for the fact that you still had love and kindness. I locked those things away, and you let them out! You fool. You shall pay, dearly for failing." Kaiser sneered as he snarled at Ken. Kaiser whipped his whip, and it connected with the side of Ken's face. Ken placed his hand on the injury. It didn't hurt as bad as it looked. He stared straight at Kaiser.

  
" So, you want a fight? Bring it on." Kari let go of Ken's arm as he dashed forward like lightning. SMACK! Ken's fist connected with Kaiser's face, busting the sunglasses in two pieces. The Kaiser fell back. Ken grabbed the whip, and somehow snapped it in half. He threw the pieces different ways, and stared down at the Kaiser, watching the blood flow from his forehead. Kaiser growled and leapt up, and tried to nail Ken in the face. Ken dodged, and hit Kaiser in the gut with his knee at least 20 times, over and over. Kaiser fell to the ground, winded. Ken glared down at him, and spotted a device. He bent down and grabbed it.

  
" Well, I'm willing to bet that this is what got us here. Well, you gave me what I wanted. Thank you, Kaiser." Ken smiled and walked backwards to Kari. Kaiser got up and rushed Ken with a punch. Ken blocked, and with a swift foot, kicked Kaiser in the face, knocking him out for sure. Ken walked away, back towards Kari. Kari was jumping up and down.

  
" You beat the Kaiser! I was right!" Ken raised an eyebrow.

  
" About what?" Kari went all blue and red anime style. She sweat dropped and her eye twitched.

  
" Umm, that you were strong...." She said in a really tiny voice. Ken laughed and inspected the device.

  
" I think this is what got us here. Maybe it can get us back....." Ken looked at the two buttons. On was pink, and on was white. Ken raised an eyebrow.

  
" Okay, I think it's the white one." Kari smiled as she said that, knowing it was the right one. Ken raised an eyebrow an pressed it. A huge pillar of light surrounded Kari, and she was pulled into the Digiworld. Kaiser jumped Ken, and tried to hurt him, but Ken punched him in the face, ending the fight. Ken pressed the pink one. A pillar of light surrounded him, and he was pulled after her, but was going much slower.  
  
  
Kari landed right in the middle of the circle of DD. She landed on her butt, too. She got up, and brushed herself off, and stared at the DD. Miyako had been searching her D-3, Takeru and Daisuke looked like they had fought. Cody had been helping Miyako. Kari looked around. Ken wasn't there yet. Daisuke walked up to her, grinning like an idiot.

  
" Hey, I found her! Did I save you in time?" Kari growled in her throat. Her hand clenched.

  
" Daisuke, you didn't even save me. Ken did. And it will be a frosty day in the desert when I will allow YOU to try and take the credit away from him, even if he's okay with it. Now get outta my face." She growled at him. Daisuke backed off quick. Takeru walked up to her.

  
" Umm, are you hurt? Because we've got a first aid kit in Miyako's backpack, if you need it." Kari growled, and Takeru backed off like Daisuke. Cody walked up to her.

  
" We were looking for you and Ken. We were just scanning the Digiworld. You've been gone about 5 hours." Kari nodded. Miyako bounded over to her.

" So, where's Ken?" She asked. Kari looked up with tears in her eyes. No sign of him.

  
" I don't think he made it. He pushed the white button, and I got sent back. The Kaiser probable jumped him when he was about to touch the other one......." Kari trailed off, still staring at the sky. A huge light came into view. It came hurtling down, and landed right in front of Kari. She leapt back. The DD saw through the smoke and smiled. Ken stood up slowly, brushing himself off. He smiled at Kari.

  
" Hey, do you REALLY think that Kaiser could hold me from getting back here?" Ken grinned. Kari flung her arms around Ken, and practically squeezed the life out of Ken like he was a plushie. Ken hugged back, and Kari slowly let her death grip become a tight hug. Takeru and Daisuke's jaws dropped to the ground. Kari gave Ken a kiss, except this time it was a French kiss. Ken went stiff, not knowing what to do. All Ken knew, was that he was going to die, and that Kari had her tongue in his mouth. A French kiss. Not expected. Really not expected. Was she trying to get him killed? Ken moved his tongue and it immediately touched Kari's. He jolted a bit, shocked at the way she was acting. Kari broke the kiss and smiled. Ken just stared. Kari let go of Ken, and eased out of his arms. Ken was stunned so bad, his face and every other part of him couldn't move an inch. Kari laughed a bit at his reaction. Miyako leaned over to Cody.

  
" See? Peoples faces really do stay like that." Cody nodded, trying not to laughed. Daisuke puffed up like a bullfrog, if he already wasn't one.

  
" DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL, KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU!!!!!!!!!"Daisuke rushed Ken stupidly. Kari sighed, groaned and stared at Ken. He had moved, and was standing normally. Daisuke raised his fist, and punched. Ken caught his fist, and held it, no matter how hard Daisuke tried to get his hand back. Daisuke punched with the other. Ken simply moved under Daisuke's held hand, and twisted it behind his back, stopping Daisuke from doing anything else. Daisuke tried and tried, but it was truely no use. Daisuke started to use dirty play.

  
" Let go off me, KAISER!!" He shouted at Ken. Ken went rigged stiff. Daisuke was his best friend. Apparently not. Ken released his grip on Daisuke, and turned away, his back to Daisuke. Daisuke got up, and was about to hit Ken on the back of the head, when Takeru grabbed his arm. Daisuke looked back and stared at Takeru. Takeru was angry, very angry. His face was flushed.

  
" That was low, Daisuke, even for you." Takeru growled. Ken turned his head and peered over his shoulder. Daisuke was shocked. But angry. Daisuke snarled and ripped his hand out of Takeru's grip.

  
" Well, then he shouldn't have touched her. He's tainted, remember?" Takeru gritted his teeth. Ken's whole body tightened. Ken's eyes became shadows, and he growled. Ken whirled and faced Daisuke nose to nose. Ken growled.

  
" So what. Maybe I am, but that does not give you the right to keep on reminding me of what I was. I don't need a reminder to remember the agony I've caused. And I certainly don't need you trying to kill me. Oh no, I've got many other things that already have tried, so don't go helping them, especially the night based ones, those almost got me a few times. Now, back down, or hit me and get hurt so bad that you can't move anymore. You have no idea how much pain I'm already in. Do not push it." Daisuke back away slowly, but wound up for a punch. Obviously, this was going to be messy. Miyako turned with Cody, and pulled the other DD except for Daisuke and Ken away from the fight.

She was always smart like that. Don't let people observe. Daisuke growled and punched Ken in the gut, right on the wound. Ken flinched and grimaced a bit at the wound. It was almost ready to bleed again. Ken sighed and blocked an oncoming punch from Daisuke. Ken snapped his hand up into Daisuke's chest, winding the boy. Ken flung him away, just as an arrow shot somewhere. Daisuke was getting up, staring at Ken with hatred, when an arrow, about a a foot long, came flying into Ken's chest. This time, it was deeper. Ken coughed, and fell onto his back. Daisuke stared. Ken had a foot long arrow, with half of it lodged inside of him, sticking out of him. Ken coughed and got up, yanking the arrow out with as much strength as he had. Needless to say, it came out. But Ken was hurt. Ken threw the arrow aside, just as another arrow plunged into his right thigh. Ken howled in pain as he ripped the arrow out. He looked the way the arrows were coming from, and started to run. Daisuke followed beside Ken, watching the blood flow out of Ken's wounds. They ran to the DD. Kari was crying. Ken ran up to them as fast as his leg would allow.

  
" We've ( pant) got to (groan) get out of here!" He coughed out, spitting up blood. Another arrow came flying, and barely missed Daisuke, but hit Ken in the back. Ken cried out at the wound and fell onto his good knee. Kari ran up to Ken, and yanked the arrow out of him with all the strength she had. Yep, it came out easy. Everyone started to run, Ken limp running. They came to a large rock hill, and hid behind it. Ken panted heavily as Kari pulled his shirt up and checked the wound. His old wound was bleeding, and there was a new one. Kari checked the wound. The arrow had barely missed the lung, but the wound was deep. Ken had lost a considerable amount of blood, and would die soon. Ken stopped her from putting anything on it. Kari eyed him, scared.

  
" Please........I'm going to die.......the enemy is Archermon, Aruikennimon's best henchmon. Please, be careful.................." Ken trailed off, his head rolling to the side a little. His eyes closed, and he stopped breathing. Kari started trying to get him to wake up.

  
" NO!!!! Wake up!!!!! Don't you dare die on me, Ichijouji!!! Don't you dare!!!" She yelled, shaking him hopelessly. She started to glow, and so did Ken. Ken's wounds patched up, and he sat up. She threw her long arms around him, and hugged him tight. Ken hugged back. Daisuke finally got it now: Hikari was not his. She was Ken's, and he had to except that they loved each other.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: That was long.  
Sammy: Yeah, R&R!! **_


	3. And They Have Returned

_**The Dark Ocean**_

_**  
**_

ELP: Okay, this is the third chapter. Yay for me. I don't own digimon, and nothing on TV for that matter.

  
Sammy: Yeah. This is Kenari, so do not read if you do not like.

  
ELP: Now this, gets scary.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken and Kari broke their hug. Ken stood up, and peered out over the edge of the rocky hillside. The Archermon were hard to find, but he spotted 3 of them. They looked like Legolas off of Lord of the Rings, but they had no eyes and their hair was black. They were aiming for the hillside, waiting for the DD to come out. Ken pulled back just as an arrow soared by his head. Ken wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. He kneeled down beside Kari and Daisuke.

  
" Well, there are at least 3 of them, and their aim is good. I think the only way to go is foreword from here. It's easy, all we have to do is make it to that TV over there. They can shoot us from where they are, but we have no way else to go. Oh well. Let's just get out of this mess." Ken explained, pointing to the TV, not more then 20 meters away. They could make it. Easily they could make it. Kari stared at it for a while. 

  
" Yeah, but we'd have to crawl really fast, or have some sort of blocker for the arrows, and don't you dare try it, Ken, or I'll have your head on a mantel." Ken gulped, and slowly shrunk back. Miyako giggled under her hand. Ken thought for a moment. 

  
" Wormmon, how strong is your Sticky Shield attack?" Ken asked the little worm. Wormmon thought it out for a while in his head. Then his little face perked up.

  
" Strong enough to stop arrows, bullets and small beams! Just what we need!" Wormmon exclaimed. Ken picked Wormmon up and gave him a hug.

  
" YES! Great, we can get home! Then, I'll give you some of Mom's great cranberry sauce. How does that sound?" Wormmon smiled with glee.

  
" That sounds great!" Wormmon smiled, very pleased of himself. Ken put Wormmon down. Wormmon nodded, and with a great little cry, started an attack.

  
" Sticky Shield!!" With his little claws working, Wormmon made 8 shields, all at least 6 feet tall, and 5 feet wide. Ken picked one up, and using the straps, put it on. The straps let one hand curve through them, and grab one other for control. Ken moved it around swiftly, as if to block. Funny how it was only about 3 pounds. And it wasn't sticky. It was like solid ice, but not cold. Kari slowly picked one up and put it on. She found it surprisingly light. Daisuke put one on, and he thought he was all macho and all. Miyako put hers on, and then helped Cody with his. It was too big. Really, way to big, the kid was only 4'5 feet! So, Miyako modified the shield, and made it like a really big shell on Cody's back. He looked like a turtle! Takeru tried one, and it fit like a match. Takeru grabbed his hat and threw it off, stomping on it.

  
" You know, I still can't figure out why I always wore this hat." He mumbled, crushing it. Ken turned around, his face facing the face of the rocky hillside. { puzzling, isn't it?} Ken suddenly spoke to all the DD.

  
" Guys, run backwards. Do not trip or fall. If you do, you'll die. Believe me, those arrows go deep. And they hurt really badly. Let's go, I'll go last." They all nodded, and Daisuke went first, running backwards like he was told. Then Kari, then Takeru, and then Cody and Miyako. Ken ran the last, so to block anything. Arrows flung over the horizon, and spread out. One of the arrows collided with Miyako's shield. It stuck in. Everyone moved a little fast. Another arrow hit Takeru's shield in the center. Cody didn't get hit at all. Daisuke blocked an arrow that came fast at him with the shield. The arrow landed on the shield where his head would be. Not funny, believe me. When they made it to the TV, Ken blocked five arrows at once. They all hit dead center of the shield. Cody opened the portal. They were pulled through just as a round of arrows came through.

  
But when they landed, they were not in the real world.

  
_**Because something went wrong, and they were in the Dark Ocean.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Oooooooooo, wonder what's going on.**_

  
_**Sammy: R&R! **_


	4. Rip

_**The Dark Ocean**_  
_**ELP: I'm miserable, so I wrote this. Now this chapter, has got to be the weirdest. Unless I change it. Oh well.....  
Sammy: We don't own digimon, and we probable never will.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

  
Ken stared across the sand, over the ocean, everywhere. This was beginning to scare him. Daisuke stared.

  
" Uh, where are we?" He asked, unaware of the darkness surrounding Ken. Ken shook.

  
" We're back in the Dark Ocean. I-It's winning......." Ken dropped to his knees, hands on his head, muttering like a zombie about the Dark Ocean winning. Kari knelt down beside him. She started to shake him by the shoulders. 

  
" Ken, listen to me. The ocean can't win. You proved that last time against the Kaiser. What is wrong with you? Please, get up, and fight the ocean. We will win, and we'll get home." Ken looked up at Kari. His migraine was terrible, and his eyes were a little unfocused. Kari stared at the boy. Ken was losing, and she had to help somehow. But she didn't know how. That was the problem. Ken bent his head back down in shame and pain. A tremor shot through him, making him shake really badly. Daisuke stared. Was this his fault? Could calling Ken the Kaiser pushed him over the edge? Could betraying him really weakened Ken's state? Takeru looked out over the horizon, and spotted a cave. The cave was actually the cave Kari and Ken had previously used for shelter. Takeru pointed to it.

  
" Guys, if we can get to that cave, maybe we can sort this all out. Let's go." Takeru started to walk to the cave. Daisuke followed, along with Miyako and Cody. Kari tried to get Ken up. Ken slowly rose to his feet, barely able to stand. Kari supported him while he stumbled to the cave. When they finally made it, Ken collapsed by the cave wall, buried his head in his arms, and shook. The darkness was all around him, and all the DD could see now. Kari knelt down beside Ken, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ken's head jerked up, and he came eye to eye with Kari. 

  
" Ken, please don't let the Darkness win. You can beat it, just like you beat the Kaiser. We will get home, like I said. You got us out of the Dark Ocean before. In fact, you got us out of the Dark Ocean not more then a half an hour ago. You can get us out again. I believe in you." Kari stated the last part as a whisper. Ken looked deep into her eyes, and started to stand. Kari stood with him, and all the DD walked out of the cave with them. Ken stared at the sky.

  
" I might be able to open the portal with my D-3, but it might not work. I'll give it a shot." Ken held his D-3 up to the sky. Kari and the DD watched in awe as a small rip appeared in the sky. Miyako noticed a bead of sweat on Ken's forehead. Ken concentrated hard, his face hardening. The rip opened a little wider, and Ken started to growl a bit. More sweat came, and Ken's teeth clenched and bared, like he was an animal. The rip opened wider the second Ken let out a terrifying scream of agony. Kari ran up to him, and clamped her hands around his arm, helping him with energy. Ken's other hand was in a fist, and his eyes were narrowed and painful. Kari looked in horror as Ken let out another scream, and a small cut appeared on his forehead, about an inch long. It bled like it had just been made. Which it had. The portal got wider with every scream. Another wound opened up, this time from just above the eyebrow, curving around his face on the rim of his hairline, and right down to his chin. That bled a bit, too. The portal finally looked big enough to fit a small child. His D-3 was glowing, but Ken was weakening. Takeru ran up to Ken, and clamped his hands around Ken's arm, boosting Ken's energy a bit.

  
" Ken, we believe in you! Make the portal as big as you can!! You can fight it, Darkness can't win!" Kari yelled out. Takeru smiled a bit.

  
" Come on Ken, you can do it. Darkness is weak. You can beat it!" Takeru exclaimed, trying to boost more energy. Miyako and Cody ran forward, and put their hands on Takeru's and Kari's hands. More energy. 

  
" Ken, don't give up!" Miyako exclaimed, forcing more energy. Cody started to smile.

  
" You're the only one who can get us out of here, Ken. And there is no way that you can fail!" Cody tried. Ken screamed once more. The portal was still in the sky, but it was a lot bigger. 3 bruises appeared on Ken's face. One above the eye, one above the lip, and one on the side of his jaw. The darkness was trying to kill him. Daisuke walked over and clamped his hands on.

  
" Listen Ken. I'm sorry for what I said and did. I shouldn't have. I was being stupid, and I'm really sorry. But you have to win against this! You can't keep beating yourself up over things that aren't even your fault! Face your fears Ken, and beat them!" The portal tore open, leaving the Dark Ocean wounded. The portal was right in front of them, and a beam of light was coming from Ken's D-3, straight through the portal, and into the Digiworld. Ken stopped screaming. But his eyes were wide, and had no pupils. They were so glazed over that the color of his eyes didn't even show. Ken started to breath ragged breathes.

  
" Go, r-run t-through the p-portal, b-before I-I lose c-c-control......." Kari and the DD ran through the portal, pulling Ken with them. They were in the meadow with no name in the Digiworld. Ken immediately collapsed into Kari's arms, very tired.

  
" Kari, remind me never to do that again without help......Daisuke, I forgive you......." Ken trailed off, falling asleep in Kari's arms. Kari laughed a little at the drunken look on Ken's sleeping face. And Daisuke was glad that he was forgiven. After all, they were best friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: That took a while.  
Sammy: R&R! **_


	5. Gennai

**_ The Dark Ocean_**  
  
_**ELP: Okay, this is a little more interesting. I don't own digimon.  
Sammy: Uh, okay. Yeah, this is going to get interesting.**_

**_ ``````````````````````````````````````````_**

  
Ken slowly awoke in about an hour. He slowly eased himself up, and stood tall. His head was throbbing mercilessly, and his whole body was soar. Kari bounded over to him, and tackled him down with a hug. Ken hugged back, a little confused as to why she was exhibiting so much affection towards a monster like him. Kari looked up into his eyes. They were still all glazed over. 

  
"Ken you did it!! You got us out of there!" Ken smiled down at Kari. Daisuke leapt over to them.

  
"Ken! You were great! I never knew you could do that!!" Ken smiled at his friend. Thank God that Daisuke didn't mean it. Ken broke the hug and smirked wide.

  
"I didn't even know I could. It was painful. I was in a really dark place, and there was something hurting me, like a digimon or something. I don't know what it was, but it hurt. All I know is that it had huge claws, red eyes, and really big teeth." Takeru ran up to them with Miyako and Cody. He smiled brightly.

  
"Good, you're okay. You had us worried there. And, why are you're eyes all white?" Ken raised an eyebrow. Miyako and Cody were smiling, but confusion and worry was apparent in their eyes.

  
"What do you mean, all white? I can see fine! There's nothing wrong with my eyes." Miyako shook her head.

  
"Ken he's right. You're eyes are nothing but white. There are no veins, no pupil, and no color. Their just white. Something happened." Ken narrowed his eyes. Cody let his jaw hang open. 

  
"They changed…." Ken raised an eyebrow as the DD gasped. Kari pointed at his eyes.

  
"You eyes, they changed from white to red….Now they just switched to violet! What is going on?" Kari gasped. In fact, they all gasped. Ken's eyes kept changing colors. Red, violet, orange, black, white, green, and they sparkled like he was blind. Kari handed him a mirror, and Ken gasped at the sight of his changing eyes. He handed the mirror back to Kari, shaking a lot. A flash of light from behind Ken made them all whirl around to face Gennai. Ken immediately leapt back, hands clenched in anger and fear. Kari stared at Ken. Gennai did not look normal. He looked evil. 

  
"Gennai, what's wrong?" Kari asked Gennai. Gennai pulled out a blade from behind him. Ken's eyes visibly widened. Kari and the DD were a little stunned.

  
"I am here to destroy you, like I did to Ryo and Jean." Ken cried out in anger.

  
"I knew it!! Everyone said it was an accident, but it wasn't! They all said it was a game, which Ryo and Jean weren't real, but they were, and you killed them!!!" Ken roared as he leapt forward, punching Gennai clear in the face. Gennai stumbled back, but Ken wouldn't let him go that easy. Ken kicked Gennai square in the face, causing blood to flow from his nose. Gennai growled, and leapt forward, slashing Ken across the chest. Ken's shirt tore, like his flesh. Blood poured from the wound while Kari watched in horror as Gennai leered over Ken after grabbing him by the neck and holding him down.

  
"Foolish child. You never were very bright. Too bad that all your strength will not aid the darkness anymore. You were powerful. You were superior to all. And yet, you gave it all up for goodness. It's time that the other side loses all its power." Gennai slashed Ken's arm, and Ken groaned in pain. Gennai pulled him up roughly into the air by his neck and choking Ken further. 

  
"You can't win!" Ken shouted as he flung his leg out, connecting with Gennai's face. Gennai dropped Ken, and reared back. Gennai tripped, and his own blade flew high in the air, and then came crashing down blade first down his throat. Gennai disappeared, and Ken fell sideways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
_**ELP: Amazing, huh?  
Sammy: R&R! **_


	6. Edited

**_The Dark Ocean _**

_**  
ELP: Okay, another chapter. This should explain a few things.**_

_**  
Sammy: We don't own digimon.**_

_**  
ELP: Yeah, so you no sue!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken fell sideways, anger and hate baring on his shoulders like a ton of rock and steel. The DD stared at Ken's crouched form, and then at the long, slender blade that was left. Gennai disappeared in front of their eyes, Ken was angry, and the DD were shocked. Kari slowly moved over to Ken and knelt down beside him. Ken was shaking worse then an earthquake. Kari put a hand on his shoulder. Ken's bowed head snapped up, his eyes red like fire. He looked up into her eyes, still shaking, teeth clenched.

  
" He killed them. No mercy, murder, destroyed them. He killed humans, and told everyone it was all a game. Nothing but a game. He was the one who controlled them. They didn't deserve to die....." Ken bowed his head again, and broke down crying in anger. Miyako and Cody slowly walked over to Kari and Ken, and knelt down beside them. Takeru and Daisuke walked over and stood above them.

  
" I can't believe that Gennai was evil....." Takeru mused. Daisuke looked over to the blade. It was shining black.

  
" Yeah............." Kari muttered, still shocked. Ken's eyes snapped open again, still red. He stood up, and the DD mimicked the action. Ken stared out over the horizon. His eyes glazed over, completely black.

  
" He's still out there. It was a fake. I'll avenge them." Ken started to walk forward, not looking back. Kari slowly followed, not sure of what to think. Miyako and Cody followed after her, only going because the others were. Daisuke and Takeru warily walked after them, slight remorse running through them. The digimon followed faithfully, not knowing where they were all going. Ken pressed on with unwavering and unblinking black eyes, hatred and anger burning through him. 

And on into the desert they went, not knowing the evil they would face. They stopped walking about 3 hours later. Ken just stood staring blankly out into the horizon. Kari wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. Takeru took his hat off and handed it to her, knowing that she would get sick. Kari excepted it, and put the hat on. She got up from her sitting place on a rock, and walked over to Ken. His back was facing her and the DD. Kari put a hand on his shoulder, and walked around to face him. He looked into her eyes, his still black. Ken's eyes slowly turned back into a different color, green. Kari moved closer, and hugged him close. Ken hugged back, his chin resting on the top of her head. She looked up into his eyes. Ken smiled slightly.

  
" It's not much further, maybe an hour at the most. Once we get there, there'll be no turning back. You guys can go back, you know. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Kari smiled at Ken.

  
" Ken, I'm coming, and that's that. I'm not going to bail on you, that's for sure. No matter what. Aishiteru, Ken-Chan." Ken's eyes visibly widened. He smiled.

  
" Aishiteru, Kari-Chan." Kari smiled and gave Ken a quick peck on the cheek. After that, they started walking again, hand and hand. They reached a well in about an hour. Ken looked down it.

  
" This is it......Everyone, if you don't want to come, bail out now, 'cause you might not come back. And if you are bailing, call the other Digidestined for back up when we get out. Believe me, this place is a maze." Takeru and Cody coughed a bit.

  
" We'll stay here and call back up." Ken nodded. So it was just him, Miyako, Kari and Daisuke. Daisuke smiled a bit.

  
" Ken, I'll guard topside with Veemon. Will that be a good help?" Ken nodded and smiled at his friend. Correction, it was just him, Miyako and Kari. Ken looked down the well, and climbed the side of it, ready to jump. Ken stepped off the edge, and went flying down the well. Kari followed, and then Miyako.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miyako screamed through the well. The well widened and widened. Kari was having a blast. It was like a roller coaster. Ken was soaring through the tunnel like a bird. All of a sudden, ground came into view. Kari and Miyako screamed and flailed, trying to slow down. They stopped falling about an inch from hitting the ground. Miyako popped one eye open, and peered around. It was a cave. Clunk. Miyako, Kari and Ken hit the ground face first with a clunk. Miyako got up and rubbed her nose. Kari shook her head, and Ken sneezed.

  
" Bless you." Miyako laughed out. Ken nodded. It was a dank, dusty, dark cave with lots of little nooks and crannies. Luckily, no grannies. Miyako cleaned her glasses.

  
" Umm....Are we allowed to get a torch?" She asked. Ken shook his head.

  
" No, that will make us a target. The only thing that these monsters can see is fire. No body heat, no figures, just fire. And they're deaf, too. And they can't smell. It'll be easy." Miyako nodded. Ken grabbed Miyako and Kari's hands, and pulled them along. They came to a narrow, cramped tunnel. 

" Um, Ken, maybe you should go first...." Ken nodded, and made his way into the tunnel, crawling along. Then Kari, then Miyako, who was carrying a rock in a slingshot at her waist. They kept crawling, until there was a cross road. Either left or right.

" Okay, I think I've got an idea. You and Kari go to the left, I'll go right." Miyako stated, wiggling around them and taking the 'right' path. {Wink wink, nudge nudge,} Kari and Ken took the left path, and they all started to move, advancing into the dark.

``````````````````````````````````````

ELP: R&R!  
  



	7. Capture, and Miyako's twisted sense of A...

ELP: I am finally continuing this! I do not own Digimon. This chapter will mostly focus on Miyako's adventures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken and Kari crawled down the tunnel, the tunnel slowly getting wider. When they emerged, about 5 or six large creatures swarmed them, throwing them into a dungeon and shackling them to the wall. Kari and Ken called out for help, but to no avail, none came. 

_**With Miyako**_

Miyako crawled through the tunnel. When she heard the calls for help, she decided to keep going, trying to figure out where it would come out. When she look through the opening, way at the other side, she saw a dungeon. Miyako waited until the monsters turned around, and she leapt down behind a rock, keeping to herself. She peered over the rock, and then in front of her. 

A gun was laying there, with a silencer, and full ammo, plus a clip behind it. He picked it up, checked it over, and smirked. It was a USB, with single shot and burst shooting. Over 60 ammo. Miyako took a single shot at a monster, and pegged it in the back of the head, killing it with a silent pop. Miyako watched as the body disappeared, and the monsters continued to walk around like drones. 

_Maybe if I pick off one by one, I can sneak around them all...... Hey, it looks like I can climb up this..... _Miyako thought, staring at a large, steep piece of crafted rock that touched the ceiling, with a large platform like ledge. Miyako popped another shot to the drone below the platform, and watched it disintegrate. Only 5 left. 4 in the room, one in the dungeon. Miyako placed the gun in her belt, and put her gloves on the ground, starting to climb quickly. When she reached the platform, the drones still hadn't figured anything out. Miyako aimed the gun at a still drone, and got it between the eyes, using all her accuracy skills. It slumped to the ground. 4 left. The 3 that were in her range were all moving. 

_I'll have to time everything....... Let's see how fast they move....._ For a few minutes, Miyako observed the creatures. They took about 5 seconds for every step, and paused for half a second before moving to the next step. They all moved in one big circle, always going to the same place. Miyako aimed the gun, and waited for a good shot. The creature came into the aiming cross, and she fired, making it disintegrate with a bullet in it's head. Another came into view. Another shot. Another death. 2 left in her range. They had a weird pattern, though. They went left, right, left, left, right, forward, stop, and then repeat. 

_How the hell am I supposed to hit them that far away? Wait, if I hit them while they're moving, maybe......_ Miyako readied herself. The creature came into view, and she fired, killing it. She missed the next one, but just barely. She tried again, and got it. Miyako started to move across the platform, sticking close to the wall, since it was a long way down. She climbed down the other side, and stared at the head of the creature. She aimed, and fired, blasting it to bits. Miyako shot open the lock, and crept into the dungeon. Kari and Ken blinked.

" How did you?" Miyako put her finger on her mouth, and shot open their chains. They quickly ran out the dungeon, and scaled the wall, doing the same thing Miyako did. They went across the platform, and down the other side, getting back behind the rock. The evil Gennai came into view, looking furious.

" Where did that scum go?!?!?! Where are those stupid monsters!?!?" Miyako aimed for his head, and fired, taking out the evil kingpin. With great care, the leapt back up into the tunnel, and went back to the well opening. It was a long way up. 

" How are we supposed to get up that?" Kari asked. Miyako shot out a rope, and a platform appeared. They stepped on it. Miyako put the gun in her belt again, and pulled a rope. They were fired into the air, and got shot out the opening, landing in the sand. Miyako stood up, and kissed the gun, smirking.

" Man, I love this thing!" She exclaimed, aiming around. Kari rolled her eyes, and Ken sweat dropped.

" Um, thanks for saving us?" Miyako smirked.

" Welcome. Unfortunately, I'll never let you live it down." Ken sweat dropped more. Ken and Kari groaned, not believing the smirk on Miyako's face of triumph. Miyako put the gun in her belt, and yawned, stretching. Takeru, Davis and Cody ran up to them.

" What happened?" They asked. Miyako smirked.

" They got captured, I beat all the bad guys and saved their scrawny asses. Well, I saved Kari's ass, Ken doesn't have one." Ken blinked.

" I do so have a butt!" He complained. Miyako shook her head.

" No, you don't." Kari looked behind him.

" Ken, she' right, you have no butt." Kari said.

" I do so have a butt." Everyone shook their head.

" No you don't." It continued to be a back and forth argument of whether he had a butt or not. 

Why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ELP: There, chapter 7.

Sammy: *sniff* R&R........ WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ELP: Sammy, it'll be okay.


End file.
